Stalked
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Relena and Heero get to spend some time alone with each other, but are they really alone? Rated PG for mild language.


Okay peoples, this is my first Gundam Wing fic, so please don't hurt me! It's actually based on   
a true story, so the characters are gonna be a tad OOC. And since I can't write a good fic  
(period!) without romance, it's gonna be a H/R romance. If you don't like that, get lost! You're  
still here? Good. Let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or it's characters and I ain't doin this for any cash, so just enjoy  
the story. We are now entering the story. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated. Make   
sure your chair is in the upright position and here we go!  
  
Stalked  
by: Rei_Firestar  
  
Relena sat in the empty Peacecraft guest house, bored as hell. She looked at the clock on the  
wall. It was a quarter till 10. Milliardo wouldn't be home from his date with Noin until 11. She   
sighed and looked elsewhere. Her eyes stopped on the phone. She picked it up and dailed a number.   
She heard a ring. And another. And another. Then a click and a voice over the line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Quatre. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular. The guys are over here. I think they're trying to catch Duo. He got   
into some sugar and is going nuts."  
  
Quatre's voice became distant, as if he had covered the mouth of the phone and yelled into the  
background.  
  
"Trowa! Just use the straight jacket! Don't kill him! Oh, Heero! Put the gun up! Oh, let me..."  
  
Relena heard the phone being put down and heard him shout. She couldn't help but laugh at their   
feeble attempts to catch Duo. He's hard enough to catch any day, but when he's super fast cause   
he's high on sugar you had a better chance catching Wing Zero with a Leo suit without a jetpack.   
She strained her hearing so she could hear what was being said on the other side of the line.  
  
Wufei: C'mere!  
  
Duo: I AM GOD OF DEATH AND PIXIES! ALL HAIL CHEESE MAN, QUEEN OF PINEAPPLES!!  
  
Trowa: What the hell did he just say!?  
  
Duo: IIIIEEEEYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYOWWWWWW!!  
  
Heero: That's it!  
  
Quatre: Heero, we don't want to kill him! Put the gun up! Go talk to Relena! She's on the phone!  
And give me that gun!  
  
After a couple of grunts and outragious outburts, a voice came over the line.  
  
"Are you still there, Relena?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still here."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to come over to the house for a while."  
  
"What house?"  
  
"The little guest house."  
  
"You mean that one story trailer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Relena heard "Got 'em!" in the backgound.  
  
"Did they finally catch Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. Now we haul him off to the looney bin. I tell you what, I'll stop by the place with the   
rest of the guys and we'll see, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good. We'll be over there by 10."  
  
True to his word, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei showed up at 10 o' clock.  
  
"Hi. Come on in!"  
  
The guys came in and sat down. For about five minutes they talked until Wufei's cell phone rang.  
(AN: Now, many of you are wondering how Wufei got a cell phone. 4 words. The power of fanfiction.  
Yes, it is a very powerful tool.)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's the head of Walbrook's Asylum. Listen, we have a problem with the person you brought in not  
too long ago. He made his way into the lobby and drank all of the coffee. He is now shouting that  
he is the God of Death and something about a Thumbtack Warrior."  
  
"How much did he drink?"  
  
"I'd have to say over a gallon or two."  
  
"Oh, God no."  
  
"Yes, and I am afraid of what the dozen of doughnuts he got will do to his system."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Wufei hung up his phone.  
  
"Duo got into more coffee and a dozen doughnuts. He's going insane and we have to go get him."  
  
"We don't all have to go."  
  
"Okay, I nominate Heero to stay here with Relena while we're away."  
  
"I second the notion."  
  
"I third it!"  
  
"Well, we'll be back later!"  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre got up and left before he could object. So he just turned to Relena.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
For 10 minutes the talked. The eventually got bored so Relena started a movie. Heero was  
uninterested in her choice so he retreated to the back room to read.  
  
Relena watched the movie attentively. The movie, Freddy Krueger, was just getting to a climatic  
scene when a loud BOOM was heard. The electricity went off. Relena got up and bupmed around to   
the back room.  
  
"Heero? Heero, where are you?"  
  
She saw the window was open from the moonlight outside. She bumped around until she got back to  
the living room. She unlocked the door and went outside. Guided by the moonlight, she reached an  
outdoor storage system. She opened it and looked around for a lantern. Once she found one she  
walked back towards the trailor. There was a thunder cloud in the distance. She had heard an   
occasional rumble in the distance but hadn't paid it any mind.   
  
As she made her way back, a little yelp made her jump ten feet into the air. She tunred to see   
the dogs that Milliardo, her brother, often kept for his sweetheart, Noin. They were schnauzers  
(sp?). She didn't want them rained on, so she unlocked the small cage and let the three dogs   
follow her into the house.   
  
Within the next two minutes rain began to pour. Relena was cuddled up with her lantern and the  
dogs when she thought she had heard a noise. She went to the back room once again. The glass   
sliding door that led to the outside was wide open. She shut it and locked it.  
  
"Heero, this isn't funny! Come on out!"  
  
She ran back to the living room and went back to her original position, tears of fear welling up  
in her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"AAH! Heero!"  
  
He laughed.   
  
"You aren't afraid of a little rain now are you?"  
  
"How dare you scare me like that! Where were you?"  
  
"I went out to check the power box to see if I could get the power back on."  
  
"Why did you go out the window? Ever hear of a thing called a door?"  
  
He kept laughing.  
  
"I didn't want to bump my way into the living room to go out the door."  
  
"What about the sliding door?"  
  
"I thought you said it was broken."  
  
"Well, it wasn't. You should know that. You left the door wide open when you came in!"  
  
"I thought it was broken. I came through the window again and shut it when I came back in. Then I  
came in here after you."  
  
"You didn't touch the sliding door?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't either but someone must have. Oh Heero, I forgot to lock it earlier tonight!"  
  
Relena started to cry. Heero embraced her.  
  
"Relena, this isn't like you. You're never afraid of something like this!"  
  
"Well, everytime you pointed a gun to my head I wasn't afriad because I knew you wouldn't pull   
the trigger. But we don't know what's going on here."  
  
Heero stood up and offered Relena his hand.  
  
"Come on. We have to do something."  
  
She looked up at him, taking his hand.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Relena followed him to Milliardo's room. Heero had a rifle and pistol in his hand. Milliardo had  
picked them up at a gun show in town. Heero was digging around for ammo.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He ignored her. He had found what he was looking for and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know where that stuff was?"  
  
"We are both guys and were both in the war. Go figure."  
  
Heero pulled up a big knife.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Heero made his way into Milliardo's bathroom. There was a door that lead outside if it was needed  
and there was a big bathtub on the far side of the room. Heero pointed to the bathtub.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Relena sat down in the bathtub and Heero sat down on her right. He handed her the knife.  
  
"Do you know how to use a machete?"  
  
"Only when I'm cooking. I promote pacifism, remember? I had no use for weapons."  
  
"Well, you stab them here."  
  
Heero traced her neck with his fingers.  
  
"Here."  
  
He pointed to her heart. Relena slighty blushed.  
  
"Or here."  
  
He touched her thigh. She blushed harder.  
  
"The neck has a major vein. Your thigh has many of them. It will cripple him first the he would  
eventually die. And you heart, well, I'm sure you can guess."  
  
Heero realized he had yet to move his hand but smoothly removed it, acting as if he hadn't   
noticed. Relena, on the other hand, had noticed as well.  
  
"Heero, I-"  
  
She looked up into his eyes and was captivated. She broke her gaze.  
  
"Heero, If we...If something happens...I just wanted to tell you that..."  
  
She looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Heero continued to look into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They began to kiss. It was brief, for the dogs, who had been asleep at the door of the bathroom,  
jumped up and began to growl at the door that went to Milliardo's room. They broke away and   
turned to the door. Heero handed a pistol to Relena. He had a finger to his mouth, indicating to  
be quiet. Relena nodded. The concentrated hard on the door. Relena jumped slightly when she heard  
the soft 'click' of a gun cocking. She was relieved to see it was only Heero.  
  
Eventually, the dogs stopped growling and went back to sleep. An electric clock began to blink,  
meaning the electricity was back on. The rain had long since ended.  
  
"Heero." Relena whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think he's gone."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got up, their guns still in hand. They serched the house. There was no sign of anyone. They  
sat down on the couch and watched a little T.V. Right at 11 o'clock, Milliardo and Noin came in.  
The rest of the Gundam guys were behind them. Duo was being supported by Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"How do you feel Duo?"  
  
"Like shit..."  
  
"Come into my room and you can lay down."  
  
They went to the back room (AN: Yes, that's Relena's room.) and let Duo lay down.  
  
"What happened to him?" Relena asked them.  
  
"He had to get his stomach pumped." Wufei said snickering.  
  
"Oh, shut up you guys!" Duo cried.  
  
"He had to get pumped of COFFEE?! Damn!"  
  
"Heero, please man! I don't need this!"  
  
Quatre turned to Relena.  
  
"Hey Relena, why's that door open?"  
  
Relena turned and saw the sliding door opened again. She tapped Heero.  
  
"Heero...Look..."  
  
He turned and looked.  
  
"So, that's how he left."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, we'll explain when the cops get here."  
  
"Cops?"  
  
After half an hour, everyone had heard the story. The police had come and serched the place and  
got the story as well. Relena and Heero were talking to a policeman in the front yard.  
  
"And that's the story."  
  
"Well, we looked around the trailor for footprints and such. The rain washed much of the evidence  
away, but there are still clear tracks going to and coming from the sliding door and there are   
faint traces of mud in the carpet. We belive this was a serial murderer who has escaped from a   
prison about 2 miles from here. This was his projected path. We've had many officers out looking   
for him. You two are lucky you survived. Excuse me."  
  
The officer left. Relena and Heero looked at each other.  
  
"Did you hear that, Heero? We're lucky to have survived."  
  
Heero put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad we did."  
  
They kissed again. This kiss lasted a little longer than the last. When they broke the kiss, they  
saw the Gundam guys on the steps, Wufei with popcorn, Quatre with a coke, and Trowa holding Duo  
at bay so he didn't steal the snacks. Milliardo and Noin are also seen. Noin has Milliardo in a   
half nelson, keeping him from killing Heero for putting the moves on his baby sister. They just   
smiled and headed into Relena's room to finish what they had started.  
  
The End!  
  
Okay, what'd you think? Oh, and as I mentioned, this is based on a true story. It happened to a   
friend of mine. Her and her friend (he's a boy, but they aren't going out) were trapped in his   
house. I think it was the Railroad Killer who had gotten in on them. They hid in the bathtub and  
she was lectured on the using of a machete as well. (But he just talked. No touching.) Anyway,   
hope ya'll liked it! Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
